Terra Realis
TERRA REALIS Terra Realis Is the fantasy homebrew known world featured in the campaign setting Heroes of Quality created by Haychus. Background Forged in the begging of the 1st age the fractal world of Terra Realis is inhabited by many races and cultures. Time is recorded using a system invented by the ancient Froctal valley civilisation. Every 1000 years is considered a new age and thus is recorded with the designated number e.g 1/147 being the year 1147, however that means that the year 1147 is in the second age.# History Ages Time Prior The years prior to the Dawn age as recorded by the mortal races featured a war between giants and dragons, the Draco-Jotun war. Following the dragons victory over the great stronghold Ornenheim and the disappearance of the storm giant king and many other giants a civil war between the Dragon factions, Chromatic dragons and Metallic Dragons began. The Metallic Dragons were led by the Silver Dragon Xiaphy, the chromatic Dragon factions were led by the accomplished Red Dragon Doreto. The civil war lasted a relatively short period of time and brutally destructive, nearly all dragons were killed and only a small population remained and retreated to the far corners of the world leaving the remnants of the old Dragons empire in ruins and a distant memory. The Dawn Age Not much is known to the mortal races of the years prior to the recorded year 0 of Terra Realis, many religions have their own origin stories and myths about how the world began. However, what is known is that for a time giants and dragons waged war over the land and were the prime inhabitants of the world. It is unknown when the mortal races arrived however sources hint at the fall of giants and dragons at around at least 200 years prior to the year 0 as established by early civilisations of the mortal races. Once the giants and dragons had less influence, mortal civilisations could cultivate and quickly expanded so this could have happened several years prior to the first recorded year. The First Age The first recorded millennium of Terra Realis saw a dramatic increase in mortal activity. By the first year at least 3 civilisations were active; The Froctal valley civilisation, The Haekon Basin Civilisation and The Sorkas Islanders. The Second Age The Third Age The beginning of the third age marked the times of Arcana. The eight greats, a group of powerful wizards consisting of Mordenkainen, Tenser, Otto, Otiluke, Rary, Leomund, Bigby and Tasha. They were the first group of heroes to free Castle Bleakdove from the Beholder Gygorax’s clutches. The Fourth Age In the latter stages of the fourth age the Azamirian empire grew to be the largest feudal autocratic civilisation to have ever existed per square kilometre. The Kingdom of Azamir was currently ruled by King Neodontis Corellion I, the first emperor. He was pronounced the rightful heir of the kingdom of Tybolsia through his maternal uncle King Styceffilis Dregering after Styceffilis died without issue. However after Styceffilis’ death his wife declared her nephew Lustis Styrigie heir. Styceffilis’ daughter from his first marriage, Vycina Dregering, pronounced herself rightful heir as the firstborn. A war ensued and Neodontis’ effective naval pursuits in the bottleneck sea proved extremely effective. His army were victorious after being undefeated. Conquering Tybolsia was the first step in his later conquest. Backed by a united fiefdom that had been established through familial based feudalism and increased riches through economic growth, Neodontis I proceeded to expand over the bottleneck sea and the southern coasts past the Kingdom of Azamir. By the year 3/877 Neodontis had conquered the Kingdoms of Nortremian and Luesaunder. His further conquests stretched south. The Fifth Age